character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestials
Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A for normal Celestials, higher for Exitar the Exterminator and The One Above All. Up to Low 1-A via weapons Origin: Marvel Comics Members: Arishem the Judge, Ashema the Listener, Eson the Searcher, Exitar the Executioner, Gammenon the Gatherer, Hargen the Measurer, Jemiah the Analyzer, Nezarr the Calculator, The One Above All (not to be confused with the Supreme Being), Oneg the Prober, Scathan the Approver, Tefral the Surveyor, Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial, Ziran the Tester Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Telepathy, Teleportation, Precognition, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, etc. Attack Potency: ''' '''Multiverse level+ for normal Celestials (The Celestials of the Fourth Host were stated to be equal to their mad counterparts. They effortlessly pierced the strongest version of the Destroyer Armor and also effortlessly melted it into slag. Arishem allowed the Odinsword to penetrate his armor in order to analyze it, and then casually melted it), higher for Exitar the Exterminator and The One Above All (Exitar is stated to be so powerful that the Fourth Host is nothing to him, and The One Above All should be stronger still). Up to Low Ouerverse level level via weapons (The Celestials possess unimaginable weapons that were able to shatter the First Firmament at the end of the Celestial War, resulting in the creation of the first Eternity) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of outpacing Odin when he was in the Destroyer Armor and empowered by all of Asgard's life force) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ for normal Celestials, higher for Exitar the Exterminator and The One Above All Durability: Multiverse level+ for normal Celestials (Celestials are capable of tanking the reflected attacks of their comrades), higher for Exitar the Exterminator and The One Above All Standard Equipment: Various equipment and weapons, depending on the Celestial Notable Individuals: * Arishem the Judge * Ashema the Listener * Devron the Experimenter * Eson the Searcher * Exitar the Executioner * Gamiel the Manipulator * Gammenon the Gatherer * Hargen the Measurer * Jemiah the Analyzer * Nezarr the Calculator * The One Above All (not the Supreme being with the same name) * Oneg the Prober * Scathan the Approver * Tefral the Surveyor * Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial * Ziran the Tester * The Mad Celestials * The Black Celestial Notes: Kubik's statement that Celestials are far beyond the Cube Beings in power is frequently contradicted and is likely an outdated inconsistency. Do not use the Ultimates storyline by Al Ewing to scale the Celestials' own power to the Multiversal Abstracts, as said storyline treated combat on the highest level of reality as metaphor. It is considered as Plot-Induced Stupidity. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery FourthCelestialHost.png|''The Fourth Host'' Exitar.png|''Exitar the Exterminator'' OneAboveAll.png|''The One Above All'' Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Races Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Celestials (Marvel) Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users